


Erwin Hits Up Taco Bell

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Naughty language, Taco Bell, marijuana reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly as it seems; Levi makes Erwin go to Taco Bell. Just a fun little thing about one of my favorite places and favorite Commanders. For Erwin Week Day 2: Modern AU.</p><p>"You don't really...it's not something you go to. You /end up/ there. Everyone does, except for you apparently."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin Hits Up Taco Bell

The experience started with five simple words:

"You've _never_  had Taco Bell?"

Erwin, the tall blond who went to work in a suit every day, smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Not once. I've never had reason to go."

Levi snorted, "You don't really...it's not something you go to. You _end up_  there. Everyone does, except for you apparently." Erwin rolled his eyes with a smile. Levi leaned back in his chair, "I don't say this about a lot of shit, but it's essential to the human experience that you eat it at least once."

"Really, now?"

Levi nodded.

Erwin glanced at his appointment book before looking to the small man, "I have this afternoon off. Let's experience something allegedly essential."

With that, they got in Levi's car and drove down the street a little ways, pulling into a place that Erwin had driven by a million times but never thought to enter. It was small and obviously fast-food corporate. Levi parked near the front and led the way.

The inside looked like every other fast food place Erwin had ever been in, except with more yellow and purple than any other colors. It was obvious that it was made to navigate intoxicated, like most fast food places, and Erwin took note of the variety of sauce flavor packets offered.

The blond looked up at the menu and was stunned. He had no idea there would be so many choices. Levi glanced to him and took his hand, leading him to the cashier, "Let me do this part. Shit's fuckin' tricky."

"Welcome to Taco Bell."

"I'll have two beefy 5-layer burritos, with no sour cream and extra nacho cheese, and four tacos, and two drinks."

Erwin's eyes widened. That seemed like a ridiculous amount of food. He was intrigued and watched as Levi paid and took the cups. "This is the only place that has Mountain Dew Baja Blast, it's one of their claims to fame."

The taller man looked at the other drink options. It seemed just as good as any. He poured the blue concoction into his cup, sealing it and sitting across from Levi at the table he picked out. After a moment, their food was ready. Levi went to go get it.

Levi returned holding a tray with their wrapped delights. The tray was set on the table and Levi sat down, taking one of the burritos and two of the tacos. "The rest is yours. I recommend the burrito first."

Slowly, Erwin unwrapped the burrito, looking at it before taking a rather large bite. "Oh...oh my god..." he practically moaned, taking another bite, then another, "Oh my god, oh my _god_."

Levi raised an eyebrow, setting a few hot sauce packets in front of him, "These enhance the experience, especially with the tacos."

He opened the sauce packet, drizzling a bit on his burrito experimentally before taking another bite. Erwin was in heaven. "This is absolutely fucking amazing."

"Dunno if I'd go that far," Levi snorted, amused. He was glad that Erwin was enjoying himself though.

Levi watched as Erwin finished his burrito and began on his tacos. "You were right, these do need to be sauced." Levi couldn't help but feel a bit smug.

"I've been coming here a long fucking time. It's even better when you're stoned."

Erwin snorted at the delinquent and continued on his tacos. When he finished, he leaned back in the booth, sighing softly and rubbing his stomach, "I...feel like I've just sinned...."

"That's normal. I think that's why this place was conceived."

"I'm glad I have the afternoon off."

"You'll be even more grateful when your stomach revolts later. It's normal. Part of the experience."


End file.
